Loyal Cherry
Loyal Cherry Loyal Cherry is one of the Gods of Cerasis Kingdom. Before there was The Forgotten Land and the other lands. Loyal Cherry ruled with the other Gods and Goddesses in different worlds. His name was not really, Loyal Cherry it was just something else. Unlike the other gods who are God of Earth, God of Water and so forth. Loyal Cherry is the God of the Fruits and life. Nobody really cared of what he was God of, so Loyal Cherry was forgotten and tossed aside. This sadden Loyal Cherry, so to avoid more pain. Loyal Cherry closed the doors of Cerasis Kingdom. There he lived with the other Gods and Goddesses. Then the other worlds began to crumble a few years after Loyal Cherry shut the doors. The Gods and Goddess begged Loyal Cherry to come back and bring back life to the worlds. Loyal Cherry knew what they planned to do with him if he comes back. Loyal Cherry just shut his eyes and said nothing. The Gods and Goddess left in tears. Death Cherry stood there grinning. At once, Death Cherry took over the lands and worlds and destroyed everything till there was nothing left. The Gods and Goddesses who ruled the lands just vanished. And Loyal Cherry was left alone with Cherry Blossom Loyal Cherries brother Death Cherry and a female dragon. Years went by and Loyal Cherry withdrew from his brother and everything. 'Till years later, he saw that Death Cherry and Cherry Blossom made new people with the seeds of life. Loyal Cherry was furious for them acting like that. But he cooled down later on and asked Cherry Blossom what would she like for the new world he was going to make for her. Opening his eyes again for the first time in centuries, Loyal Cherry made his new world for Cherry Blossom and to place the new people in. Loyal Cherry named it The Forgotten Land. After a few months, Cherry Blossom told Loyal Cherry that they will need fruit to live on and middle names. Forgetting his power, Loyal Cherry just made her a seed and told whatever grows she's in charge it. The next day a cherry tree grew in the same spot. Cherry Blossom proclaimed that the new people and the gods and goddess shall have the word 'cherry' as their middle name. Death Cherry straight up told that their new middle name was stupid. Loyal Cherry grinned painfully hating the new middle name with a burning passion. After the world was complete, Loyal Cherry was so busy that he made other berry people by mistake. Years later, Loyal Cherry had to put a end to the war that started with the berry people.Loyal Cherry was sure that they'll get along but Death Cherry told his brother that they are fighting because of him. Loyal Cherry was puzzled and Death Cherry told him that they hate one another because they were born like that and because Psychedeliccherry was the cause of this. Loyal Cherry couldn't kill Psychedeliccherry and destroy the worlds because he promised Cherry Blossom he would never close his eyes on the world again that again, plus even if he didn't promise her Loyal Cherry knew that they were all bond to death by the God who started all of this. Mistake? Blessing? Quotes Why should I continue when nobody cares about the one who brings life to everything?... BECAUSE IF MY EYES CLOSE THEN EVERYTHING WILL BE DESTROYED, FOOL!!' 'Forgive me. I did not mean to lash out like that... '' Loyal Cherry.png|Loyal Cherry in recolorme can.png|Being loyal is the true key to happiness canv.png|Oooo Loyal Cherry .jpg|''Hidden human version... Rarely seen Chi.jpg|A chibi of Loyal Cherry anvas.png|Loyal Cherry with open eyes. vl.png|A base of Loyal Cherry. ca.png|Loyal Cherry in a hidden form. cnv.png|They'll never find me... ~Loyal Cherry. vas.png|Oh God!! The dirt hurts so much!! ~Loyal Cherry Loyal C.png|That look when nobody is doing their job... Category:L Customers Category:Customers by Bleeding Emeralds Category:Cerasis Kingdom Gods and Goddesses Category:Boys